Sailormoon and the reign of queen mistina
by Bukara-the-great
Summary: sailor moons gone evil! tuxedo mask is missing! and mysterious scouts are turning up everywhere.... r and r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
The last evil had vanished from earth and the Sailor scouts had nothing to do now. That was until one eventful day happened to Serena. It started on a normal school day, when Serena was, as usual, late.  
  
"Waaah! I'm gonna be late for school!" Serena screamed as she ran along the road. Her long blonde pigtails flew behind her as she turned into the school. Panting, she joined up with Ami and Lita. "Hey guys! What's up?" A happy bouncy Serena asked. Lita gave her a worried look before replying.  
  
"Don't you remember Serena? Today we have those big exams! I really wish I'd prepared more!" Lita explained. She gripped onto the handles of her school bag and looked at her shoes. It was rarely that Lita looked so sad or serious, and when she did there was always something bad starting.  
  
This didn't put Serena off at all, sure she was bad at tests and things, but she had a different destiny than most people. She was one of the sailor scouts. Well, they had been the Sailor scouts, but as eviller enemies came, they had become the Super sailor scouts, and then Serena had become eternal Sailor moon.  
  
At first there were only 12, the inner senshi, but they had been joined by more, the outer senshi and Chibi moon. Finally were the Sailor Stars, who had only been discovered recently, when they were trying to find their princess Kakyuu.  
  
With a sigh, she breathed in and walked into the classroom. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Since then everything had gone wrong for Serena. All the scouts had stopped being friends with one another. It had all started during a surprise victory party to the local swimming pool. As all the scouts sat happily in the back of the coach, no one would have guessed that when they returned home, they wouldn't be friends.  
  
When they had arrived, Rei had disappeared. It wasn't until they were all ready that she reappeared. All the other scouts stared at Mars's gold bathing suit. It had a red stripe down the center of it. There was only one strap and her hair hung down her back in cascades of black glistening with bits of purple. But as Serena looked, there was something wrong with Rei, she seemed cold and distant.  
  
Serena stared at her bathing suit, the same one that she had worn on the day of the Negaverse photo shoot, where her and the other scouts had nearly been destroyed. It even had the same stupid little bows on it, the ones that she had put on after seeing all the mothholes in it.  
  
Rei gave them all a smug look and Lita burst out with anger. "Do you think your better than us because you've got that new bathing suit. Well you are mistaken!" she yelled, her face going red. And with that she flounced off.  
  
That was only the start of a series of arguments that eventually broke the sailor scouts up. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three  
  
While all this was going on, in a place far below the surface of the ground Queen Mistina sat, watching and monitoring Serena's every move. "Soon she will be mine," she exclaimed, and let out an evil cackle. The real sailor scouts watched from where they were hung by chains to the walls of Mistina's evil lair. They knew that if they didn't escape soon then Sailor moon and the world would be in danger. Suddenly Mars had an idea.  
  
"Be very quiet until Mistina goes out of the room and then I'll tell you the plan," she whispered to the others. Just then Mistina stretched out of her throne and walked out of the room, her heels clacking and echoing in the hollow room.  
  
As soon as they were sure that Mistina had gone, the scouts put their plan into action and were soon free of the chains that bound them. Suddenly there was the sound of feet, coming closer to them. "I think we'd better go, don't you?" Mercury yelled. All the other scouts agreed.  
  
"Mercury, Star Power!" Ami yelled  
  
. "Mars, star power!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Jupiter, star power!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Venus, star power!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
All the scouts began to glow with a coloured light. Mercury was an aquatic blue, Mars a beautiful red, Jupiter was forest green and Venus a golden yellow. All the colours began to swirl around and glisten and gleam like a sky full of stars. The scouts began to flash and finally disappeared as Queen Mistina threw open the door.  
  
"I knew they'd try to escape, but they will never escape from my wrath. Now that I have power over her, I am completely in control of her." Queen Mistina laughed and there was a tone in her voice that could send chills down the spine of the bravest warrior. She sat on her throne and watched the four scouts in her mystic porthole.  
  
She knew that the silly little Sailor Scouts would fall into her trap. All she had to do now was wait. Mistina smiled to herself, soon no one would be able to stop her. 


End file.
